Digimon Elements
by johntohigh
Summary: The 1st digidestined gain elements
1. Chapter 1

The digital world - it is widely known and has been continuously scanned and worked on for many years. Humans that have been around to help out in its battles against evil Digital Monsters or Digimon for short are known as Digidestined. But there is concern that there is another threat coming to the digital world. And let's be honest here; it was spotted by some Digimon.

Agumon and his friends, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Gatomon and Palmon were at odds with one of their old friends, Raijinmon. "Dang it! Raijinmon's getting stronger here! Why the frick is he doing this?", Tentomon said.

"ELECTRO SPEAR!" Raijinmon bellowed. The spear nearly hit Gomamon, but he suddenly felt a change within him. Gomamon... was digivolving. "Gomamon, Spirit digivolve to... Korikkakumon!" Now Korikkakumon, he was a real tough cookie, but he had, well, problems but we'll talk about that later. Do you want to go to what was happening with Tai or what?

Speaking of change, Tai, his sister Kari, his girlfriend Sora, his best friend Izzy, his other best friend Matt, Matt's bro TK, his girlfriend Mimi, and Joe all felt some change wash over them while they were asleep according to the dreams they had. Tai's was this, he was found in a volcanic area, and a voice called out to him.

"Tai, listen to the sound of my voice." "Who are you?" "Who I am is not important right now, Tai. From here on out, you are now able to control fire. If you punch, thirst or kick, fire will erupt from those areas." Tai then woke up.

Kari's dream was this: she found herself in a pink area. The same voice from Tai's dream called out to her. "Kari, listen to the sound of my voice." "How do you...?" "How I know your name is not important right now, Kari. From here on out, you are now psychic. If you concentrate on an object hard enough, it will move." Kari then woke up.

Sora's dream was this, she found herself in a tornado. The same voice from Tai's dream called out to her. "Sora, listen to the sound of my voice." "How do you...?" "How I know your name is not important right now, Sora. From here on out, you are now able to control wind. If you thurst your fist, it will shoot air." Sora then woke up.

Izzy's dream was this: he found himself in a thunderous area. The same voice from Tai's dream called out to him. "Izzy, listen to the sound of my voice." "How do you...?" "How I know your name is not important right now, Izzy. From here on out, you are now able to control thunder. If you thirst your finger, electricity will be at your power. " Izzy then woke up.

Matt's and TK's dream was this: they found themselvesin a illuminated area. The same voice from Tai's dream called out to him. "Matt, TK, listen to the sound of my voice." "How do you...?" "How I know your names is not important right now, TK. From here on out, you are now able to control light. If you power your hands, the light of the sun will be at your power. " Matt and TK then woke up.

Mimi's dream was this, she found herself in a cave. The same voice from Tai's dream called out to her. "Mimi, listen to the sound of my voice." "Ophanimon?" "Yes it is I, Ophanimon, Mimi. From here on out, you are now able to control stone and the earth. If you lift your hand, a rock will come out, and if you stomp any of your feet, a quake is sure to follow." Mimi then woke up.

Joe's dream was this, he found himself in a reef. The same voice from Tai's dream called out to her. "Joe, listen to the sound of my voice." "How do you...?" "How I know your name is not important right now, Joe. From here on out, you are now able to control water. If you thurst your fist, it will shoot water." Joe then woke up.

After the dream, they didn't know who it was. What will ensue next? Stay tuned, Digifans!


	2. Chapter 2

The kids have had the dream, now let's check back on the Digimon. Gomamon had digivolved to Korikkakumon while dealing with Raijinmon. "Gomamon, what happened to you?" Gabumon asked. "Korikkakumon's a tough guy. His twin axes attack is no joke." Palmon said. Agumon had decided to digivolve too. "Agumon, Spirit digivolve to... BurningGreymon!" Korikkakumon and BurningGreymon went down there to deal with the mind control mechanical implant on Raijinmon. When they pulled it out, they learned the agonizing truth- the evil Etemon had returned to business.

In the meantime, the Digidestined went to their school Odiaba Junior High. Tai wore his normal attire, Kari wore a dress with socks, Sora wore her normal attire, Joe and Izzy wore tuxedos, TK and Matt wore their jumpsuits, and Mimi wore her pajamas with her sandal slippers.

Tai and Sora were in the same class, so they often hung out after the class. Something was different, though. In science class, the air blew directly on Moli after Sora threw her fists at her, and when Tai got close to a drone Cody made... it overheated. And Tai was able to lift the fire out. TK and Kari's class was cancelled further after Kari and TK had gotten agitated with a bully and suddenly light appeared all over and objects flew everywhere on the bully. Matt and Mimi knew what had happened in their classes, Matt had blinded everyone in the class accidentally and everyone had to go into earthquake alert when Mimi kept tapping her foot in boredom.

The kids then met up in the middle of the school. Joe and Izzy had a normal day, but everyone else was confused. How did they not have a normal day?! "I think I might have firepowers." Tai said. "Tai controlled the fire left over for Robot rubble." Sora said. "And watch this." Sora balled her hand into a fist and aimed at Joe. Joe waited for the impact, only for a gust of wind to exit.

Matt and TK shut off the lights and made a ball of light, Kari levitated TK in the sky, Joe levitated a ball of water, Izzy safely electrocuted a rubber stiff, and Mimi showed her power by tapping her feet repeatedly when a earthquake came.

"We should go to the Digimon for this one." Izzy said.


End file.
